we always hurt the ones we love
by LovelyDayna
Summary: Just because they don't see it doesn't mean everyone else is blind. Dasey.
1. Emily

So this story is basically about how Derek and Casey's loved ones perceive and feel about their relationship. I only decided to do Emily, Paul, and Kendra for numerous reasons but mostly because I like them all a lot. Hee. So here it is. Emily's side.

I do not own LWD.

* * *

Emily sighed as Casey ran up, looking murderously angry. Surprisingly enough this wasn't a rare occurence and, slowly but surely, she had gotten use to it.

"I cannot believe him!" the pretty brunette cried in outrage. Emily smiled but inside she was breaking. Her best friend was in a tizzy and, as usual, it was because of Derek. She had told herself she had stopped caring long ago but seeing Casey in Derek's clothes _once again _was enough to make her heart start hurting.

"What happened?" she asked. Make no mistake, Emily was tired of it all. Tired of the lame pranks, the fights that they _always_ seemed to be having and the way Derek kept insisting he hated his step-sister just like Casey swore she despised her 'loathsome' step-brother. Tired of it all. But she was Casey's friend, right? Sometimes she thought she would be better off not associating herself with the McDonalds/Venturis ever again.

"He hid my clothes!" Casey screeched and Emily winced. Again and again Derek did something so Casey would have no choice but to wear his clothes. Did they seriously not see it? She couldn't be the only one. Emily knew that, even if other people saw it the way she did, no one would say it to their faces. But how could they not see? It was so damn obvious and so damn _heartbreaking_.

"Hey Klutzilla, nice outfit." And then Derek was right there smirking, and staring at Casey. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Please. Its not my fault you have clothes suited for a homeless person and I have to wear them. Not my fault at all," she said, glaring at him. He only chuckled. Emily sighed in exasperation. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

"Tsk tsk Casey. You're wrong. Weren't _you_ the one that misplaced all _your _clothing and just _had_ to wear mine? So I guess it is your fault then," he said, smirking, and Emily wondered if she should just leave. They were obviously _preoccupied_. But before she could take a step Casey was storming down the hall after one last "ugh!" and Emily didn't totally mind watching her leave. She turned to Derek who was laughing his ass off and rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that to her," she said quietly. Derek turned to her and just stared.

"Oh Emily. She's such a pain in the ass. You have_ nooo_ idea." But she did.

"Suuure. Thats totally the reason you prank her all the time," she said with a roll of her eyes. And then Derek was left standing there, watching Emily go, wondering when she had gotten so weird.

* * *

Next is Paul, everyone's favorite counselor! But seriously, I think he's my favorite. Did I miss any spelling errors or is my grammar lacking? Tell me in a review!

****I sound like a tacky salesman. Hehe. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism though. :)


	2. Paul

Here is Paul's feelings on his first meeting with Casey and his first meeting with Derek. Yay, Paul!  
I do not own LWD and probably never will.

* * *

Paul never would forget the day Casey McDonald walked through his door. Or, more accurately, the day she _stomped_ through the door. Casey was the typical 'new kid' and to say she was frazzled would be an understatement. But, as Paul would come to learn, a frazzled Casey wasn't the worst possible Casey.

She was different than the others. She was a keener (though he would never say that to her face. He _was _the counselor after all) and the most opinionated high school student he had ever met. She was also bipolar. At least he though so and he _was_ a counselor after all.

Everything started with Derek Venturi and never seemed to end. Paul had never really met the guy but, even before Casey, he had heard many rumors. Derek Venturi was the captain of the Hockey team and the king of the school. Who didn't talk about him? This was Derek's territory and Casey was like the enemy, invading.

Counseling Casey was certainly an experience but, more often than not, it was amusing. A new story every few days about how Derek was the spawn of Satan. It provided him with limitless entertainment.

Paul never would forget the day Derek Venturi walked through his door. The kid (who _so _couldn't be mistaken for a kid) was exactly as Paul had imagined him. The leather jacket, the messy hair, the arrogant smirk. It was all there. This _man_ was most definitely indeed the spawn of Satan. The evil glint in his eye told him so.

Paul _was_ the school counselor after all, so he listened to Derek and he made little comments every now and then but really, Paul was just examining him. To finally meet the cause of his most frequent visitor's problems...it was slightly overwhelming. Still, he was amazed at the way the charm just oozed from Derek. This was someone who knew the affect he had on people and the right way to use it to his advantage. Paul was impressed.

"So Derek, tell me how you feel about Casey." The words had just slipped out. Totally accidental but they were spoken and now Derek was narrowing his eyes at him and he suddenly got the distinct feeling he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Listen, I don know what Casey's told you about me but I don't do feelings. Let's just put it like this. We aren't a big, happy family and Case and I don't get along. I'm not sure how much she's told you and I really don't care. Casey and I, we aren't the normal kind of step-siblings. And you can take that however you want." With that little speech still whirling around in Paul's head Derek had gotten up and swaggered out of the office.

If anybody had walked into his office in the next twenty minutes they would have seen a huge grin upon the counselor's face. Paul had finally gotten it. Derek was just as much under Casey's spell as she was under his.

* * *

I know it's not long but none of them will be. Next is Kendra. She should be fun to do. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate any feedback I get.


	3. Kendra

Kendra's side.

I do not own LWD. Sadly.

* * *

Kendra liked her life. She had loads of friends, a rich family and she was the queen of her world. It suited her just fine.

Kendra wasn't hard to figure out. If the guy was sexy and had enough dough then he was the guy for her. When she set her sights on Derek Venturi nobody was all that surprised. It was only matter of time and seeing as Derek was the king of the school it was only natural that he would go for the queen, for her. But one thing she hadn't counted on was Casey. Smart, uptight, klutzilla Casey.

Kendra wasn't dumb. It didn't take long (just one date) to know that Derek thought of Casey as more than a step-sister. He talked about her _constantly_. But still, Kendra thought she could deal with it. They were, after all, a match made in heaven.

Kendra was tired. Kendra was tired of the way Derek would turn his head every time _she_ entered a room, and tired of the way they would fight, fight, fight but nothing would ever happen. Kendra _hated_ that every time Casey would storm off mad was the time when Derek wanted to go up to his room. Kendra hated the fact that whether she 'got some' or not all depended on that prissy little brat. Kendra was tired, tired of it all, so she decided to do something about it.

"What?" Casey McDonald screeched. Kendra resisted the urge to cover her ears and cringe.

"Yep, we're gonna find you a boyfriend," she said and even thought she knew Derek would kill her for this she just couldn't take it anymore. Either her or Casey had to go and Kendra was never one to give up.

"I don't think that's wise…" Casey trailed off, looking quite terrified. Kendra waved away her doubts.

"Nonsense. You are pretty, intelligent and totally dateable," she said and wondered how hard this was actually going to be.

"You did what?" Derek shouted at her and she winced. He surely couldn't be that mad, could he?

"No. No, no, no, no. I am not letting you throw a party here just so Casey can find a _boyfriend,_" He said the word boyfriend through gritted teeth and Kendra sighed. It took two hours (two, _long,_ goddamn hours) for him to give in. After the first hour Kendra had begun to wonder if this was worth it, but Kendra wasn't a quitter.

"You look so pretty," she gushed to an upset looking Casey. She turned to Derek, who stood in the doorway, a stony look on his face, and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Doesn't she look pretty Derek?" Kendra asked and then immediately wanted to take the words back. Derek looked at Casey for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face and then shrugged. Kendra breathed deeply and then her smile was right back in place.

"Come on Casey. Its time for your dates!" she chirped happily (although she was anything but) and grabbed Casey's arm.

It was official. Kendra resented Casey. It definitely wasn't because all of the guys that had met Casey were now begging Kendra for the brunette's number. Nope. Nor was it due to the fact that Derek had spent more time talking with her than any other girl in the room, including his girlfriend. No, it was because Casey had won. Kendra wasn't dumb and Kendra never gave up, but when she had seen the way Casey's eyes had lit up and the way that Derek had laughed she knew that it was over. So Kendra had gotten her coat, waved goodbye to a few people and left the house, deciding not to even meet with bachelor number nine.

Kendra was done.

* * *

I've made changes to every single chapter of this story today and this is the one I changed the least. So I guess it was the one I was most pleased with...?


	4. Sam

This is Sam's. And also the final installment of this story! I did his a little different though. This is more of how he feels about the realization that Casey and Derek are meant to be together. I think I love this one the most so far but I've always adored Sam.

* * *

I do not own LWD or anything having to do with LWD except this story. Enjoy.

Sam would never get over Casey. It was sad, pathetic even (and he hated himself for it) but it was fact. He would never, ever be over her.

Sam was highly intelligent and, like everyone else, he saw it too. The flirty bantering, the intense looks from across the room, the pranks that Derek played a little too often. Sam wasn't clueless. No, not clueless at all. He wouldn't mention it though. He wasn't even positive other people saw it. But he was painfully aware and so, reluctantly, he broke it off with Casey, his dream girl.

Sam wouldn't stand in their way. He wasn't selfish, he was human. And while he always tried to do more good than bad he couldn't help but feel bitterness course through him whenever he was reminded of how much he had lost. All in the name of the greater good. He wouldn't stand in their way but it would be painful.

"Casey is driving me crazy!" Derek complained loudly. Sam rolled his eyes and scowled, taking a sip of his beer, opting not to reply. He didn't say anything because he knew that whatever came out of his mouth wouldn't be too nice.

"Did you hear me Sam?" Derek asked when he didn't hear his best friend immediately respond.

"I heard you Derek. Maybe you should just lighten up. This _is_ a party after all," he said and chanced a look at his scowling best mate. Derek was not amused.

"I hear you man but you will not believe what she did this time…" It was at this moment that Sam decided to tune out Derek and concentrate on the cute blond who had been making eyes at him all night.

"Dude, are you even listening?" Derek, being unusually perceptive, had caught him. He only shrugged and didn't see Derek smirk as he realized what had caught Sam's attention.

"This party is a drag so I'm going home. Have fun tonight Sammy." And with that, Derek Venturi left, and Sam could only stare after him.

The cute blonde turned out to be a psycho and after that Sam stopped hooking up with random chicks at random parties. It wasn't his style anyways. It was more Derek's. But, as of recently, Derek had taken to skipping out on parties to stay home. Of course Sam saw through it all. Casey was 'it' for Derek. The real thing. And the sooner they both realized the better for them and the better for Sam because he was tired of listening to their denials and seeing through their stupid disguises. It was just too easy sometimes.

"Is Derek here tonight?" It was Emily. Emily, Casey's friend. The one obsessed with Derek. Poor girl.

"No. He was too tired from hockey practice to party," he said, absentmindedly, taking a drag off his cigarette. This girl needed to bugger off. He wasn't in the mood.

"Oh. So of course Casey isn't here," she said, rolling her eyes and Sam was surprised to detect some bitterness in her voice. He turned to look at her fully and raised an eyebrow as he took her in. She was pretty enough. She was no Casey but her black hair and dark, dark eyes were different, exotic even. Sam liked it.

"Yeah. Casey couldn't make it either," he drawled but he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Could this girl, Casey's best friend, see it also?

"I pretty much figured. Okay, thanks. I'll see you around," she said and made to leave but Sam took a chance and reached for her wrist.

"Wait. You're Emily, Casey's best friend. The girl who's lived next door to the Venturi's her whole life. The girl who is so in love with Derek it's sickening. We can help them, you know? Because I don't believe you love Derek anymore. In fact, I don't think you've loved him for a while now. You saw them together all the time, right? And you noticed it too. The underlying attraction. Who wouldn't notice? You gave up on Derek along time ago, didn't you?" As he talked Emily's face had gone from disbelief, to anger and defiance, and finally, to sadness and defeat. Sam had trailed off and he was now staring at the girl.

"They'll figure it out. Sooner or later," she said glumly. Sam resumed his position and Emily leaned against the wall next to him.

"You know, I never stood a chance with her. I just wish I wasn't so entangled in their lives. It's hard to watch, to live around," he said, sighing softly as Emily turned to look at him in shock and amazement.

"Exactly. But the day they _do_ realize it the world will stop spinning on its axis." she said and took out her own cigarette and lit it up.

"Do you think we'll be around to see it?" he asked. She blew a cloud of smoke and shrugged.

"Probably, even if we don't want to be. It'll hurt," she said finally and he found himself nodding in agreement. This girl was exactly like him. Why had he never talked to her before?

"Yeah, no denying it. It definitely will. But I think it's worth it." He said and at that moment, he meant it. Sam knew that when the day _did_come he would be grateful he hadn't stood in their way.

"Yeah. You know, I think it's worth it too," she said and turned to him, a small smile adorning her face. Sam looked back at her, a grin of his own appearing. And, just like that, Sam knew that it was going to be okay. Because, no, he wasn't alone.

* * *

Omg, I'm finished, all done. YAY. I love this story so much. And I'm so glad I finally got to post this for you guys. I would really appreciate any constructive criticisms you may have. Thanks for reading. The end.


End file.
